Apples and Samehada don't mix
by I play wid fir3
Summary: Mix a stupid bet, a two idiots, apples and a certain fishman's sword together and this is the madness you get.


**Title:** Apples: A way to use Kisame's Samehada

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, need I say more?

"Hey, Itachi,"

Itachi looked up from the katana he was polishing, Kisame was standing in front of him holding Samehada with a look of pure confusion on his face. "D'you know why Samehada smells of apples?"

'_Because I used it to peel apples'_

"I don't know." Kisame looked puzzled for a moment, and then walked off.

"Pssssst!" Kakuzu had know walked into the room and plopped on the couch Itachi was sitting on, rattling a bag full of, by the chinking sounds that it made, money. "Wanna bet?" Itachi stopped polishing, "On what?" he said, trying hard not to look interested (A/N: No gambling!).

"On whether Kisame notices." said Kakuzu, rolling his eyes, "Notices what?" said Itachi irritability, this better be some thing worth his attention, or he might stick the bottle of polish up Kakuzu's－

"Deidara and Tobi are using Samehada to peel apples, and the rest of us are betting who will get caught first."

_clank_

_splash_

"No way." It was hard to tell if Itachi looked awed because of the reason behind the betting, or because of the sheer stupidity in the betting. "Yep, the current statistics say the Tobi is going to lose, but knowing Deidara, he might just 'accidentally' drop a bomb, or some other explosive." After hearing all this, Itachi just looked at Kakazu face void of any expression, "And you call yourself an S-Ranked missing nin." he said, and walked off. Kakuzu looked at Itachi's retreating back, and lowered his voice just enough for Itachi to catch, "Tonight at twelve, ten apples each. Don't miss it." He whispered deviously, and then left the room after patting Itachi on the back.

"…Damn you Kakuzu."

-------------------------------------------At 12 p.m.------------------------------------------------

"Curiosity killed the cat… Curiosity killed the cat… Curiosity killed the cat…" Itachi muttered over and over again, why did he just had to go and watch this insanity? Maybe he should just leave now, if he gets accused of desecrating Kisame's precious sword, he'd be in deep fried trouble.

"Hey, so you showed up."

Kakuzu popped out of no where and was grinning a bit to widely for Itachi's taste. He made no noise continuing to stare at the mist missing-nin's sword, "When are Deidara and Tobi going to arrive?" he asked, Kakuzu checked the time, "Any minute now. Tobi is up first, ten apples" Itachi growled under his breath, maybe he should just walk away, and pretend this never happened befo-

"Ah, Tobi's in."

Itachi looked up, the moonlight shining on the orange mask pointed out that, Tobi was in the room, to top it all off, he was carrying a basket of apples. Kakuzu chuckled, catching Tobi's eye, he gave the signal for him to start. Tobi gave a thumbs up and chucked the first apple from the open door.

_shhu-_

_shick_

A sharp scale pierced the red fruit. Kisame snored on, unawares of what was happening to Samehada. Tobi took a deep breath and threw more apples at it, while Kakuzu made marks on the clipboard he just took out, still grinning like maniac all the time. The last throw sailed in an arc and landed on another protruding scale. "Yes!" Tobi jumped happily, but he didn't notice what the Samehada was doing, the scales rustled so the apples lodged on to them were coming loose, and dangerously close to Kisame. Kakuzu and Itachi both had a feeling in their gut, they both knew something was going to happen. "Time to go." Said Kakuzu, inching away from the window, Itachi did the same. The apple was on tipping point of the scale, no one noticed a clay mouse scamper to the sword, avoid the scales from puncturing it, and jump on to the apple. Teetering slightly, the mouse exploded. With a bang.

_BANG_

_SPLUT_

Tobi froze, his eyes wide as saucers (though no one could see them) at the sight of a swearing, sleepy and highly dangerous Kisame. He did what was sensible. He gave a high-pitched scream and hurtled out of the room. Kisame took one look at the apple soaked Samehada and all the apples lying on the floor and chased after Tobi, swinging the sword as he went.

"Well, that went out smoothly."

Itachi looked around, Deidara was hiding in another room grinning madly. "So the mouse bomb was you? You suck, now I have to give out money." Complained Kakuzu, scribbling notes on to his clipboard. Deidara laughed, "And you have to give the winner money." He said. Kakuzu glared at him.

After the bet, Kisame never ate another apple and Tobi couldn't go on missions for three weeks. It only took one apple to achieve that.

**End**

A/N: Thank God, I've finally finished this. I love the idea of the story.


End file.
